bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinato Iwagami
Shinato Iwagami '(違和神新後, ''Iwagami Shinato) was once a student attending U.A. High, and was once a licensed, accomplished Pro Hero who had once descended into the world of Villainy. Now as one of the worlds most infamous Anti-Heroes, he was once known to the public under the epithet of the '''Spirit Alloy Hero (心合金ヒーロー, Shingoukin Hiirou), and quickly garnered fame and fortune under the name of Excalibur '(エクスカリバー, ''Ekusukariba), a name which he operated under for several years. He is now the face behind the mysterious entity known as 'Chrome Disaster '(クロムディザスタ, Kuromudizasuta). He wields the Quirk known as Spirit Forge, a power which he inherited as the composite sum of his parents abilities, being the first born son of two notoriously famous heroes, his father, Mythic Alloy Hero: Ogun, and his mother, the Clairvoyant Hero: Phantasma. His Quirk is considered the sum of their powers. The eldest of three siblings, Shinato successfully inherited his fathers massive business, Iwagami Industries, which he has since rebuilt in the form of The Halo Company, an enormous paramilitary organization which functions as a private military company, which functions on the basis of being something best described as a heavily armed, militarized Hero Firm. Appearance Shinato Iwagami is a person of a considerably unique and physical appearance. While he is by no means a person with more extravagant and outlandish physical qaulities, and not at all oustanding in comparison to people who boast animal features and unconventional skin tones, among other characteristics, he is a rather interesting person to look at. To begin with, his body type is that of an exceptionally well-trained individual, something he had even when he was a mere teenager. He has inherited the excellent warrior genes and genetic data belonging to his father, characteristics which cause the men of his bloodline to quickly and rapidly develop strong, athletic bodies with exceptional physical capabilities. Because of this he has always stood at a rather exceptional height and his physique has been much more developed than most others within his age group at any given time. Coupled with the extended tutelage and training he has received from his parents, and the various outside methods of training and combat exposure which he has put himself through, Shinato has long reached a state of physical temperence the likes of which is typically impossible for most people on earth to actually acquire. As he is now, even as early as 15 years of age, his body was always at a state of extremely good condition and maturity, his bones, muscles and organs all giving him a frame and physique which causes him to stand over the heads of nearly every peer that he comes across. He has always been a good deal taller than most around him, including those of whom are responsible for training and guiding him in the ways of being a hero. He possesses rather long, dark, dull blue hair which is a colored largely shared within his own eyes. The complexion of his skin is also observed as typically being much darker than most others, something that is a rather oustanding feature of his, being a person of a highly, deeply and utterly natural tan within his own skin, a complexion he inherited from his father. Pseudo-Multifariousness Personality Shinato views heroism from a staunchly realistic point of view. He is pursuing the path of being a hero not because he desires fame, fortune, or admiration from others, rather, he believes that the world needs heroes just as much as it needs armies, governments and defense forces alike. His words "There is no difference between myself and a police officer" is a quote he spoke which has caused him to become subject to respect and even praise from all manner of men and women around the globe. Because of his views, Shinato is a person with an extremely peaceful and casual behavior pattern, to the point that he is often chastised by his more extravagant colleagues due to his easygoing and laid-back attitude which serves as a form of comical juxtaposition whenever he is wearing his hero suit and going about his business in the field. Shinato Iwagami, like his father and mother before him, is a capitalist hero who exploits the abilities, powers, and themes that he was born with in order to produce as much revenue as much personal revenue as possible. Despite being just 15 years of age he has made untold amounts of capital due to selling quantities of his own Soul Steel in the form of raw material to all manner of buyers across the globe, to be refined, studied, and experimented upon. In addition, he has already filed for all the necessary faculties in the way of creating a subsidiary of his fathers company which is rumored to be a project specializing in the official marketing and distribution of Soul Steel towards buyers and various production companies all across the globe. Like his father, he has marketed small portions of his mystic steel to automobile companies, weaponry technicians, and even entire countries worth of people in exchange for tremendous sums of revenue, and as a result, extended study and the subsequent integration of his Soul Steel within various products across the world is beginning to slowly proliferate even now, as the next generation of his fathers business. The Chrome Disaster Shinato has succeeded his father in the way of developing a form of severe mental illness, and if anything, Shinato's own case is that much worse than that of his fathers had ever been at any given point in time. Shinato had always had problems controlling his Quirk, the nature of his power, in the sense that it reacted directly to his most powerful and raw emotions, intentions, and everything that he housed within the depths of his soul, has all served to complicate and make things difficult for him, not just in the sense of controlling his own Quirk, but in the sense of living in general. However, there exists nothing within Shinato's psyche which affects or distorts the behavior of his Quirk more than the entity called "Chrome Disaster". At some point in his life, Shinato shut developed a very unhealthy and self-destructive method of dealing with stress and negative emotions. Rather than letting out stress, he bottled it up and refused to vent any form of frustration, anger, and sadness at all. This caused all the hate, rage, fear, sadness and other negative emotions they he ever felt to slowly gather, compile, and fester into a powerful darkness beneath the surface of his persona. This eventually developed into some kind of a sick, twisted, unnatural inversion of Shinato's own person, creating an internal egregore, a tulpa; an alternate personality. When the erratic and strange behavior of Shinato's own father spiralled out of control, the suffering and injury that he sustained at the hands of his own parental figure caused Shinato's mind to shatter temporarily. This caused the first Chrome Disaster. After recovering from the incident, Shinato developed the same, strange, habitual compulsion of one-handed finger cracking which his father was known for, which is done by Shinato pressing his thumb down on the interphalangeal joints of his fingers and pressing down, thus causing his fingers to crack. When Shinato begins cracking his fingers, it is not a good sign, and it has gotten to the point now that cracking his fingers in such a manner can function as a psychosomatic trigger for unlocking further depths of his powers which he cannot manifest on a conscious level, but more importantly, it means Shinato is close to snapping and become Chrome Disaster. The entity itself is an extremely violent, cruel, sadistic, and vicious version of Shinato who wants nothing more than to inflict pain, suffering, destruction and torment. It is pure, absolute, vile evil which does not value life in the slightest, highly nihilistic and extremely misanthropic in nature. Relationships Family Members Noteworthy Allies Noteworthy Foes Background Birth & Early Life Earliest Training Vigilante Justice A Broken Family Chrome Disaster Synopsis Abilities Physical Abilities 'Peak Human Physique: '''Shinato's body has been and conditioned to a point of peak human physiology. Every aspect within his body has not only be built up and tempered to the highest point of perfection within the scope of general human possibility, but has also been detoxed and driven to a state of health and general inward conditioning which is of a degree that can be considered just as exceptional as his physical being. Like his mother, he retains this state of physical health thanks to the overflowing, rich forms of spiritual and raw life energy that courses through his system on behalf of the nature of his quirk, allowing him to keep himself in a state of virtually perfect physical conditioning without having to go to all of the effort and continuous training or physical activity which others must engage in so as to ensure their bodies stay within the range of physical perfection. Because of his peak human physical condition, Shinato is generally tougher, stronger, faster, more agile and more alert than the majority of normal human beings who exist, due to the fact that has body and mind have simultaneously risen up to a state of absolute human flawlessness, the likes of which allows Shinato to outdo and outperform even the greatest and most experienced of professional human athletes that exist. Martial Arts Training Quirk Manifestation 'Spirit Forge (心精煉, Shinseiren, Lit; "Soul Smelting") is a powerful Emitter Quirk which is considered the perfect product of the Quirk Marriage between Shinato's Parents, the heroes Onryo and King Titanus, in that he boasts what is perceived to be nearly all the potential and qaulities of his parents own abilities. Spirit Forge allows Shinato to spontaneously create mass in the form of an extremely unnatural and exotic material which has become known to the world under the title of Soul Steel '(霊鋼, ''Reihagane, Literally Meaning; "Spiritual Steel"). This form of metal possesses highly supernatural and mystic powers which are directly related to Shinato's soul itself, and subsequently, it is a form of matter which is much stronger and more potent than any naturally occuring substance that exists on earth, being a unification between his fathers metal powers and the spiritual abilities belonging to his mother. He is capable of molding and refining this substance into various different forms, the most common manifestation being either the raw material itself, which Shinato uses as a form of spiritual ferrokinesis, or on a more advanced level, creating various weapons and objects out of it. Aside from being able to project his mystic metal in the form of powerful surges of steel, Spirit Forge is an ability which makes Shinato known as a hero whom utilizes various different types of armor and weaponry, defending himself against a wide variety of attack while simultaneously boasting great offensive power. The power and potency of Shinato's Quirk is exceedingly tremendous, enough that he quickly garnered himself status as a member of the infamous Big 3, who are the most dynamic and promising students among those attending U.A. 'Exotic Materials '(対外一件, Taigai Ikken) is the name which Shinato has given to the immense array of various different forms of unique and extremely powerful substances which Shinato is capable of creating. The matter which he creates is made up out of extremely rare, mostly unobtainable chemical elements, isotopes, or atomic and subatomic particles, some of which he shares with his father, many of which are completely and utterly unique and native to Shinato's sole usage. Officially, it is known that the forms of steel which Shinato creates contain several named substances which have either been identified by Shinato personally, or those whom he has allowed to study or come into general possession of the material he creates in exchange for immense sums of capital. The steel he creates can boast qualities which are shared with adamantite, aether, badassium, chronoton, collapsium, divinium and many, many more. Due to the fact that it is a redundant act to try and give the new and improved forms of matter which Shinato creates a legitimate name, he simply refers to them as different forms of '''Matter (具体, Gutai), which he has carefully studied and researched thoroughly over the course of his young life so as to build forms of raw material which can account for an enormous array of potential opponents and legitimate theoretical combat situations. In putting in countless hours of time and dedication into studying and observing the countless forms of mythic elements which he inherited from his father, as well as the effects which the mystic, spiritual powers of his mother have on them, Shinato has managed to create a style of matter for nearly every conceivable situation. With his signature ability of being ability to rapidly refine and craft this extremely potent matter into various different forms, it is said that Shinato is capable of creating something that can answer any opponent at all, thanks to his ability to craft and merge the qualities of countless otherwise unobtainable elements together and then imbue them with networks worth of mystical functions and faculties. it is these forms of metal which Shinato uses as the basis for all of the objects that he creates, thus focusing their qualities into virtually any form he can envision, perhaps spawning items of legendary caliber on the spot. However the ability is not limitless. Every form of steel that is not Shinato's Median Matter is much, much more difficult and demanding for him to properly control, shape, and manipulate. Unlike his more generic steel, he cannot maintain or control the forms of anything he creates out of most additional forms of material that he has discovered and created in the same way for very long at all, due to the sheer complexity of their qualities and number of their effects. Because of that, the quality and the overall structural integrity of the objects that he crafts out of his more exotic elements can rapidly degrade, to the point that they can even become as frail as glass and shatter as such after a certain point in time has been reached. If Shinato wishes to extend the longevity and maintain the power of his more powerful materials for longer, he must give up his own body, life force, etc, something which causes his power to become extremely double-edged as a result, immediately putting his life in a state of danger and perhaps even rapidly killing him. *'Absolutely Median Matter' (絶対均し具体, Zettai Narashi Gutai) The most common material which Shinato generates. It is this element which makes up the vast majority of Shinato's more generic attacks, moves, and the bodies of the objects which he spawns. It has several remarkable qualities and supernatural features, due to the fact that when Shinato's Quirk is explained as being the "unfication of the power held by his parents", this is the material which that statement refers to. It is the baseline for all his techniques and abilities, that which boasts the unnatural elemental qualities of his father steel and the exceptional spiritual abilities belonging to the energy within his mother, which this matter also houses inside of it. It is known as being a form of material far stronger, more reliable and generally more potent than anything on earth, and Shinato is capable of manipulating with relative impunity for extended periods of time. Superior cutting power, durability, and the ability to inflict spiritual/soul-based damage to opponents are qualities and functions which are utterly commonplace within objects Shinato creates out of this element. However, it is also the weakest of the materials that he is capable of generating, and it can be considered a rather easy task for opponents to form legitimate, functional defenses or countermeasures to attacks Shinato executes with this material, as well as defend themselves against the weapons which he builds from it. Despite being stronger and more exotic than most existing materials, the world Shinato lives in is a world of heroes, therefore there exists many, many people who are capable of directly overcoming and rendering his general material useless. *'Absolutely Desolating Matter' (絶対破壊的具体, Zettai Hakaiteki Gutai) *'Absolutely Tenacious Matter' (絶対無敵具体, Zettai Muteki Gutai) *'Absolutely Remedial Matter' (絶対医学具体, Zettai Igaku Gutai) *'Absolutely Accelerating Matter' (絶対迅速具体, Zettai Jinsoku Gutai) *'Absolutely Invisible Matter' (絶対妖気具体, Zettai Youki Gutai) Soul Steel Explosion Style (霊鋼爆破流, Reihagane Bakuha-Ryuu) 'Soul Steel Weaponry Style '(霊鋼兵器流, Reihagane Heiki-Ryuu) 'Soul Steel Armament Style '(霊鋼武装流, Reihagane Busou-Ryuu) 'Soul Steel Summoning Style '(霊鋼喚問流, Reihagane Kanmon-Ryuu) Possessions Costume Details Utlized Equipment Additional Items Weaknesses Apathy Syndrome Nihilistic Delusions Quotes Quotes By Shinato Quotes About Shinato Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students